There has been a significant increase in the integration of optical transceivers and connectors with other electronic components in a single package. As the operations of the optical transceivers and the other electronic components are sensitive to heat, temperature control techniques involving dissipation of heat from the electronic components of the opto-electronic assemblies are typically implemented. One of these temperature control techniques includes the use of heat sinks.